coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
1968
Events traps Valerie]] *1st January - The Council buys the Glad Tidings Mission Hall and initiates a redevelopment scheme which sees the Mission and Elliston's Raincoat Factory demolished and the building of a block of modern two-storey maisonettes in their place. *3rd January - Annie Walker contacts the landlord of No.11 to tell him that hippies are squatting there. *24th January - It's the end of an era as the Glad Tidings Mission Hall is demolished. *7th February - The bulldozers move in on Elliston's Raincoat Factory in Coronation Street. Peter and Susan Barlow are inside the factory. *14th February - Elsie Tanner returns to Weatherfield after the failure of her marriage to Steve. *21st February - Final appearance of Myra Booth. *26th February - No.1 is burgled and Albert Tatlock's coin collection is stolen. *4th March - A depressed Elsie Tanner opens up to Len Fairclough about the downfall of her marriage to Steve Tanner. *11th March - Dennis Tanner and Jenny Sutton arrive from London and Dennis introduces Jenny to Elsie as his new wife. *13th March - David Barlow is told that his job application in Australia has been successful. *18th March - David Barlow puts the Corner Shop up for sale prior to his and Irma's move to Australia. *27th March - David Barlow is livid at the way the Gazette has printed a story about his move to Australia and finds out that their story was amended from details Albert Tatlock gave them. *1st April - Les and Maggie Clegg arrive in Coronation Street to view the Corner Shop. They decide to buy it. *10th April - David and Irma Barlow emigrate to Australia (Final appearance of David Barlow). *15th April - Maggie Clegg introduces the Street's residents to her son, Gordon (First appearance of the character). *17th April - After a two-year absence, Ray Langton reappears on the Street looking for work. *22nd April - Needing somewhere to live, Emily Nugent accepts Annie Walker's offer and moves into the Rovers. *29th April - Dennis Tanner and Jenny Sutton set their wedding date. *27th May - Wally Tanner and Linda Cheveski arrive in Weatherfield for Dennis Tanner's wedding. *29th May - Dennis Tanner marries Jenny Sutton. Dennis leaves after the reception for a work commitment in Bristol. Jerry Booth leaves for London, not to return until 1971. *2nd June - Martin Platt is born. *3rd June - Ena Sharples moves into Maisonette No.6, a ground floor flat. *5th June - Les Clegg falls off the wagon spectacularly while trying to quit drinking, attacking his wife Maggie when she grabs his bottle of alcohol. Dickie Fleming and Audrey Bright look at the vacant No.3, interested in buying the property. *6th June - Lloyd Mullaney is born. *10th June - Elsie Tanner and Dot Greenhalgh start working at MacAverty's Department Store. *12th June - Les Clegg admits himself to a psychiatric hospital to deal with his alcoholism, as he feels guilty that in a drunken incident he attacked wife Maggie and son Gordon. Maggie takes over the Corner Shop. Newlyweds Dennis and Jenny Tanner move to Bristol. *17th June - Ken Barlow sells 9 Coronation Street to Len Fairclough for £1,000. *19th June - The Barlows move into No.14, one of the maisonettes. *26th June - Effie Spicer moves into No.4 maisonette in Coronation Street. Hilda Ogden rows with Elsie Tanner, thinking she is having an affair with Stan Ogden. *9th July - Charlotte Hoyle is born. *10th July - Mr Papagopolous closes down Gamma Garments and Emily Nugent is fired from her job. *15th July - Teenage runaways Dickie and Audrey Fleming move into No.3 having been married in secret at Gretna Green. *24th July - Len Fairclough and Ray Langton have a furious fight when Ray refuses to move out as Elsie Tanner's lodger and he calls her a tart. *31st July - At a party at No.3, the fact of Dickie and Audrey Fleming's recent wedding is revealed to the neighbours. *7th August - An escaped convict, Frank Riley, forces himself into No.14 where Val Barlow is alone. Realising that something is wrong, Ena Sharples alerts the police who surround the maisonettes. *21st August - Ena Sharples is threatened with eviction from No.6 for playing her harmonium too loudly. *2nd September - Gregg Flint returns from Germany to hear that the Tanners' marriage has ended. *7th September - Debbie Webster is born. *9th September - Dave Smith buys Gamma Garments on Rosamund Street and plans to turn it into a florists for Elsie Tanner to run. *25th September - Elsie Tanner is told that her estranged husband Steve has been found dead. *30th September - Elsie Tanner is told by the police that Steve was found dead at the foot of the stairs in his flat. She realises that they suspect murder was involved and that she is a suspect. *7th October - Len Fairclough is arrested for the murder of Steve Tanner. *14th October - As the investigation of the death of Steve Tanner continues, Elsie is taken to the police station for questioning. *16th October - At the inquest into the death of Steve Tanner, the jury returns an open verdict. *11th November - Gordon Clegg and Lucille Hewitt become engaged, to the dismay of Maggie Clegg and Annie Walker. *20th November - Darren Barlow is born to David and Irma Barlow in Australia. Hilda Ogden receives a telegram informing her of the news. *25th November - Minnie Caldwell takes in a stray cat, first thinking he is her missing cat Bobby. *27th November - When Maggie Clegg refuses to give her blessing to her son Gordon marrying Lucille Hewitt, Gordon suggests to Lucille that they should run away and get married. *23rd December - The Street's second pantomime, Aladdin, is presented at St. Mary's Church to raise funds for that establishment. See also *Coronation Street in 1968 *Category:1968 episodes External links *1968 at Wikipedia Category:1968